I'm too much in love
by trudyscollection
Summary: Clara Brownridge is a shy redhead, who makes a fool of herself one night in front of The Beatles. Somehow, she gets the job as Robert Freemans assistant, and becomes more closer to The Beatles then she ever dreamed of. *I usually change summary, and there will be swearing, sexual stuff in places, drugs, alcohol, and all that good stuff*


I sit on a maroon coloured couch that has caused my arse to go numb. I have been sitting here for over two hours now, desperately waiting for someone…. no, not someone.

One of _them….._ to notice me. I feel slightly drunk (well no shit, I stopped counting at five drinks) and I'm still stoned from a joint that was passed around.

"Where'd they go?!" a blond haired girl beside me asked angrily.

"Huh?" I questioned blankly.

"Where are they?! Do you see any of them?" she asked. I look around the room and sigh.

"Nope." I said. The girl makes a face after I say this and pulls out a handkerchief. For a minute I thought she was going to burst out crying, but instead she just dabs at her sweaty cheeks.

"This is the fourth time I've gotten in here." she said. She sounds like she's from New York or something. Her accent is definitely not familiar.

"Oh really?"

"Yea. Tried New York twice, Washington once, and Miami once."

"Miami?!" I exclaim. Was she really that desperate?!

"Yup. All the times I've gotten overlooked. Looks like that's gonna happen again this time." she said with a sigh.

"Well you could always try again!" I said as nicely as I could manage. I was to drunk and stoned to feel much right now.

"Nah. These boys don't like girls like me. Look at all the broads they're dating. Beautiful woman…. You gotta mirror?" I nod and clumsily reach for my purse. I manage to shuffle through it and hand it to her. "I mean have you seen Jane Asher, or Patty Boyd? They're stunning!" she looked briefly at me "I'm surprised they didn't look at you, you're a pretty one!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem. You gotta name?" she asked. She quietly dabbed at her face while looking at my mirror. My name. Was I really too stoned to remember my name?! I quickly racked my drained brain and then found it (somehow).

"Clara." I squeaked.

"Cute name. I'm Millie." she closed my pocket mirror and handed it back to me. I put it back in my purse. Millie and I exchanged a few words before her eyes grew wide and she looked over my shoulder. She looked like Bambii in the headlights.

"What?" I asked.

Oh my god… he's even prettier in real life…" she said quietly.

"Huh?!" I questioned loudly.

"Look…." she breathed. I turned around, and there, right behind me stood Paul fucking McCartney of The fucking Beatles.

"Hullo luv." he said to me. I felt my eyes go big a little.

"Hi." I said quietly. His puppy dog eyes looked down on me and I felt my heart beating in my ears, while my throat went dry, and my palms began to sweat.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Oh yes, of course." I said in a haze. He smiled and plopped down beside me. The noise from the busy hotel room seemed to fade out all of a sudden. Probably because one of the men I had swooned over for several months was sitting right beside me.

"And what's your name?" he asked. I found myself searching for my name again.

"Erm.. uh… Clara." I said finally. He smiled and took a sip of his drink (which came from where?!) and looked at me, was it seductively?! Whatever it was, it was very attractive!

"So Clara, you're from New York?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, Toronto…." I said.

"Right… thats where we are!" he said with a smile. "Anyhow. It's a nice city?" he asked.

"Yea sure." I said quietly.

"Well, I think its pretty loud in here…" it was actually pretty quiet "How bout we go to my room where its quiet." and that was the sign of sex.

My half hazed mind raced with desire, and I gave a drunken grin and nod. Jeez, I was a easy pray. Then again, thats all I was here to do. To have sex, and get out. Thats the only reason any of the girls in this room were here for. Sex.

Of course, only four of them would actually get to do the dirty deed. Then the rest of them (like poor old Millie) would get left behind in the dust. Like a childs toy after they grow bored of it.

Paul stood up and put out his hand. I turned around to grab my purse, and gave a quick smile to Millie (who practically scowled back at me) and then took Pauls hand. I was too drunk to even think about how sweaty my hand must be, but he didn't seem to mind. Then again, I was about to be used for sex… Paul took me down a long hallway, which led off from the main room where I had been sitting before.

I was pretty much tripping over myself from being so drunk. It would have been very embarrassing… if I had been sober. We were almost at the end of the hallway, when one of the doors opened, and George Harrison stuck his head out. If I hadn't been out of it, I would probably have tensed up. George was always my favourite Beatle.

"Ey Macca, you got a condom?" he asked. Paul made face.

"Don't you?" Paul said back.

"Nah, hardly ever use 'em. But this bird won't let me do it without a condom." he said annoyingly.

"Geo, you're really a desperate fucker eh?!" Paul said jokingly. "I'll get ya one." he said. Paul turned to me and smiled sweetly "I'll be right back luv." he said. I just smiled and nodded. I was kind of in too much shock of being near two Beatles at the same time. Oh yea, and I was drunk and stoned too. Couldn't let you forget that. I turned around, and was beginning to watch Paul go down the hallway, when I noticed that George was still watching me. I looked at him.

"So, you've won the mighty Macca eh?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

"You don't sound so excited, most girls would be pissing their pants right now." he said.

"To be honest, I am far too drunk and high to be excited right now." I murmured. He laughed slightly.

"Glad I'm not banging you then!" he said. "Whats your name luv?"

"Fuck…. erm Clara."

"Jesus, you're really hammered! Poor Macca." he said. I just nodded. We didn't say anything else to each other, with left a awkward silence. Luckily Paul came back down the hall.

"Hari, 'eres your bloody condom!" Paul said chucking a white package at George.

"Ta mate! See ye later. Good luck with the drunken bird!" he said with a quick look at me. Paul rolled his eyes as George shut his door.

"Ignore him luv. C'mon." Paul took my hand and quickly pulled me inside the room. He shut the door quietly, locked it, and turned to me with a smile. I tired to make myself smile back, but I think it must've looked awful, because Paul chuckled and waved his hands.

"No no luv, don't worry." he said. He stepped a coupled steps closer to me and looked down on me. His eyes bore into mine. I was so lost in them, I didn't even feel his hands around my waist until I was pressed up against his chest, and pushed against a wall. I made a little sound, and he smirked.

"You're adorable." he said. My head was clouded with different messages. It was as if the little devil and angel from the cartoons were really on my shoulder, one was telling me to have sex with one of Paul McCartney, and the other was telling me to get the hell outta there. After all, I was pretty much being used as a whore right now. Thats made me feel kinda rotten about it all. But, anyhow, I ended up not being able to say anything, and that pretty much gave Paul the thumbs up.

Besides, how good was it going to sound when I tell everyone I lost my virginity to a Beatle!

Pauls fingers brushed oner my face, and brought my face to his and kissed my lips so sweetly.

From that moment on, I was lost in the moment. I think.

Paul pushed me towards the bed very quietly, as he deepened the kiss. I felt his fingers explore different parts of my body, as I started to feel dizzy. My vision was starting to go in and out, and I felt like I was going to be ill. Thats why I didn't feel my clothing come off, or be pushed onto the bed, or feel or see Paul. I was so dizzy that I didn't start to see straight until Paul was on top of me, and I knew that both of us were naked. A alarm went off in my head and well….

I panicked.

I pushed Paul away from me and sprawled to get out of the bed, but ended up falling out and taking the nightstand with me. The lamp, luckily, didn't break, and landed on the floor with a giant thud. But, the nightstand landed on my leg, and I let out a yelp of pain, before the room was completely silent. I felt the nightstand being lifted off my leg. I moved it slightly, making sure nothing was broken, before bringing it up for a closer inspection. There didn't seem to be a gash, but I could tell that there was going to be a big bruise. Great.

Paul knelt down beside me and handed me a sheet off the bed. He had already wrapped one around himself. I grabbed it from him, and covered myself with it. And then I did it.

I made things worse by being a total wuss.

I started to cry.

I was crying in front of one of The Beatles after flying across the room, and knocking over a nightstand. Jesus christ.

"Aww luv, don't cry!" Paul said sounding a bit annoyed. I looked at him through the corners of my eyes.

"I…. I'm…. s…sorry! I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "I didn't mean…." I just gave up on talking and placed my face in the sheets and just cried my eyes out.

"Clara, it's fine! Don't get upset about it! You're just drunk luv." he said. "Two days time you'll feel a lot better!" he said soothingly.

"Easy for you to say!" I snapped.

"Huh?" Paul asked in a confused tone.

"I…I've not exactly been fine for the past few months!" I exclaimed.

"How?" he asked sounding sympathetic.

"I lost my job, I have no money, I'm living in a hellhole apartment, and now I'm drunk, stoned, and crying in front of one of The Beatles!" I exclaimed with a sob. "I'm such a failure!" I wailed. He sighed and put a arm around me.

"Look luv, we all have bad periods in our lives. And just because the fellas and I are famous doesn't make us superheroes. We're human just like everyone else." Paul said. I just sniffled and nodded. He gave me a nudge, and squeezed my shoulder. "Tell ye what. I'll make you a offer I've never made any other girl before."

"Whats that?" I asked.

"How bout you come over tomorrow before our concert, and we can start this all over again… well… not _that, _but we'll just get to know ya."

"We'll?"

"Yea! I'm sure the boys will love you!" Paul exclaimed.

And with that, I threw up all over the rug in front of us.

Great. Just great.

**A/N- So what do you think? I probably mentioned she was drunk too much, but I'm hoping things will all be explained by the next chapter? I say this and forget to do it haha. I also might be interested in using you lovely readers as characters... if you are interested PM me and I will use you (that sounds mean :P) thanks for reading! -Trudy**


End file.
